Commonly seen computer peripheral input devices include a mouse, a keyboard, a trackball, and so on. Since the mouse may be held by a user with a palm to control movement of a cursor and accords with operation habits of most users, the mouse has become the most common input device.
First, the structure and function of a conventional mouse are described. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a conventional mouse being connected to a computer system. A computer system 17 includes a computer host 171 and a computer screen 172. The computer host 171 is separately connected to a mouse 1 and the computer screen 172, and the computer host 171 is provided with a connection port 1711. The computer screen 172 may display a window 1721 and a cursor 1722. The function of the mouse 1 is to control the cursor 1722 according to an operation of a user, so that the computer host 171 may execute a corresponding instruction. Moreover, the mouse 1 includes a body 10, a left button 11, a right button 12, a scroll wheel 13, and a connection cable 14. The left button 11 is a part of the body 10, and is located to the left of the scroll wheel 13. The left button 11 is exposed out of the body 10, so as to be pressed by a user to generate a left button signal. The right button 12 is similar to the left button 11. The right button 12 is also a part of the body 10, and is located to the right of the scroll wheel 13. The right button 12 is also exposed out of the body 10, so as to be pressed by a user to generate a right button signal. The scroll wheel 13 is disposed in the body 10 and is partially exposed out of the body 10. The scroll wheel 13 may be scrolled by a user to rotate, so as to generate a scrolling signal. The connection cable 14 is disposed in the body 10 and extends outward from the body 10. The function of the connection cable 14 is to establish a connection relationship between the mouse 1 and the computer system 17.
Next, the internal structure of the conventional mouse is described. Referring to FIG. 2, FIG. 2 is a schematic sectional view of a local structure of the conventional mouse. FIG. 2 shows the body 10, and a circuit board 15 and a button switch 16 located in the body 10. However, FIG. 2 does not show the connection cable 14, or other electronic elements located in the body 10. The body 10 includes a base 101, a cover plate 102, and an upper cover 103, and the upper cover 103 is a part of the right button 12. The circuit board 15 is disposed on the base 101, and the button switch 16 corresponding to the right button 12 is disposed on the circuit board 15. The cover plate 102 covers the base 101, the cover plate 102 is provided with a hole 1021, and the hole 1021 corresponds to the right button 12. The upper cover 103 covers the cover plate 102, and is capable of oscillating relative to the cover plate 102. The upper cover 103 is provided with a trigger portion 1031 corresponding to the hole 1021, and the trigger portion 1031 extends into the hole 1021 to contact the button switch 16. When a user presses the right button 12, the upper cover 103 oscillates relative to the cover plate 102, and the trigger portion 1031 of the upper cover 103 abuts against the button switch 16 to trigger the button switch 16, so as to cause the button switch 16 to output, through the circuit board 15, a button signal corresponding to the right button 12.
However, with the development of mice, users require a mouse to have a light and thin appearance. Electronic elements in the mouse have been miniaturized to reduce a space used by the electronic elements, and then to reduce the volume of the mouse. However, the reduction in the volume of the mouse is still limited. Therefore, a mouse having a light and thin appearance is needed.